Hyperbaric chambers are devices which create sealed environments for the application of therapeutic gases to hasten healing of lesions or wounds on a patient's body. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,644, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, the introduction of pressurized gas, such as oxygen, into such an encapsulated environment promotes healing of various types of lesions and wounds.
More recently, topical hyperbaric devices have been developed that are secured to the patient's body about a wound. Examples of these devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,697 entitled, “Collapsible Topical Hyperbaric Apparatus” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,291, entitled, “Portable Topical Hyperbaric Apparatus,” which are incorporated by reference herein. However, their application is usually limited to a discrete range of wound sizes due to their construction. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a topical hyperbaric chamber device that offers a greater range of application to accommodate various sizes of wounds.